The present invention relates to a system for attaching and separating satellites, which is of the belt or band type and which makes it possible to link two structures consisting of a satellite and its launcher, to keep them together, withstanding the loadings which are generated during the launch, to separate the upper structure (satellite) from the lower structure (launcher) when a command activates a pyrotechnic charge unit, and, finally, to park the band of the attaching and separating system automatically in a stable position in the launcher.